I Am I
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood Relena's been acting odd lately. And What does this mysterious new teacher have to do with anything?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon except Twilight  
  
*First Chapter-I am I*  
  
Hello. My name is Relena Peacecraft and I am alone. Not the sort of introduction you'd expect, ne? Let me elaborate.  
  
I wasn't always called Relena. It is one of several titles, including Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Twilight, Tsuki no Hime, and more recently, Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and the world, and Vice Foreign Minister, whatever that means.  
  
Here I am considered a graceful, mature, and intelligent person, until in the presence of "The Perfect Soldier." Then, I'm called a lovesick fool, with a screech to shatter anyone's eardrums.  
  
It used to be so easy for me to make friends. "Just be yourself and everyone will love you," my mother used to say. Ha! If I ever tried that here, people would think there is something wrong with me.  
  
After having to guard the Time Gates, carrying on conversations with myself no longer seems so strange. This dairy was the last gift I ever got from Amy. All of my senshi left their belongings and a last gift to me. Even the Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu left something. Endymion, the coward, decided he shouldn't die when he could live and become more powerful. All he wanted me for was power and the high rank he would get by marrying me. I am not so naive in the ways of the world. In some ways I am worse than Hiiro, always hiding what I really feel. From here on, I will always remember what a very smart little girl told me.  
  
I am I.  
  
(Cool huh? This is going to be like Twilight's diary from here on out.)  
Hotaru-R&R! 

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1 


	2. 02

In case you were wondering, I used to be using the pen name "Silver Twilight Blood", but I changed it to this one! :)

(Here's the real beginning of the diary)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
*Chapter 2-I am I*  
  
Sept. 12  
  
Classes at the Peacecraft Academy resumed about a month ago. I haven't bothered to show up yet. I've been too busy at the Time Gates. Okaa-san will usually take over and tells me to get to school. Like that's actually going to happen. Unless it's a direct order, I don't care. Hiiro and the other pilots are going to school again. It's their mission to "protect me." I don't need protecting. I'm no longer a princess, a fact I constantly remind my Okaa-san of. After I died the first time, I was a solider, and I always will be.  
  
Sept. 14  
  
Okaa-san ordered me to go to school yesterday. I now know how Hotaru felt before she met Small Lady. I didn't approach anyone and no one took the time to stop and say hello, wither. I was slammed into two sets of lockers, though. Now I have a large, purplish bruise on my upper arm. It was fun to get back to being normal. The press no longer wants anything to do with me, saying I'm "old news." Since i stopped giving lectures on complete pacifism, and no one cares what happens to me, the people at the academy decided to get back at me for all the speeches they had to sit through. The girls hold a particular grudge about my always being around the pilots. I think I need a vacation...  
  
Sept. 15  
  
Do you think anyone will care if I hit my head on a wall till I have amnesia. The new owners of the school insist that we have one class with our very own counselor. Yea. We were all told to write down a question and put it in a box. We could remain anonymous if people knowing who the owner of the question was uncomfortable with anyone knowing who they were. I chose to put a name. When my question was read, half of the small class looked at me like I was a complete idiot, while the other half yelled "no." I even heard one person say, "Could you do it now? Then you could forget my Hii-chan and we could all be happy." Ouch. That one hurt. I think that was Kitty Anderson, the world's most idiotic cheerleader. I'll admit it, she is pretty, but she is one of the rudest people I've ever had the misfortune to meet.  
  
Sept. 16  
  
Today Okaa-san had a surprise for me. Artemis is alive! She said he was reborn to be my advisor and guardian since she couldn't always get me out of tough situations. I wonder what she meant... Oh well. I have to get ready for school. 

**__**

I do realize that this is short. It will get longer..... (I hope...)


	3. 03

****

I am I  
Chapter Three  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

  
When I walked into class again, I knew it was going to be a bad day. Okaa-san had insisted that I attend. I got up late and didn't bother to fix my hair, and it hung limply to my waist.   


Guess who was already there? That's right, Kitty Anderson, the bane of my new existence. It's always someone isn't it? Here's exactly what happened:   
  
  
"Hey Relena! Did you not look in a mirror? Oh, I forgot, every time you look in a mirror, it shatters."  
  
During the laughter I had time to think.   
  
I looked up, and let her see my sad eyes. " No, I don't look into mirrors. I'm afraid to see what I've become. Am I what you see, or the coward I see hiding behind a well-worn mask?"  
  
I don't know what prompted me to say that. They all stared. My first instinct was to leave, so I did. Just my luck, that's when the teacher decided to walk in the door.   
  
"Miss Peacecraft? Where are you going? Class is about to start." He said.   


"I don't know. I don't care, as long as it's not here…" I said trailing off as I reached the door.   


" I don't care if you are the former owner of this school; I will give you detention if you leave." he stated solemnly.   
"Go ahead. I wouldn't show up anyway." I sighed, walking off down the hall.   


I heard later that the whole class was shocked for a little while. That teacher went to speak to the new principal and owner of the school, Mrs. Densetsu. I detest that woman. She is rude and feels she must blame someone, usually the nearest person, even if they had no idea what she's talking about. She didn't like me, because several of the others in my classes described me as stuck-up and egotistical. Here's how my visit to her office went:   
  
" Miss. Peacecraft. I've heard many things about you. Not many of them good. Your peers have given me an interesting report on you." Here she paused to shift through a folder on her desk. 

"Ah. They say you have a tendency to be rude to your teachers, often ignoring them completely. It also says you have an odd obsession with...Heero Yuy, and have often been seen screaming his name, and, I quote, 'Glomping him till he turns blue.' What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Peacecraft?"

"Nothing. My `peers` have apparently told you everything about me. I will not attend detention, so I wouldn't bother assigning it, if I were you."

Her face became extremely red. Do you think I made her angry?   
  
"Well, Miss. Peacecraft, you are not me. You will attend your SEVEN detentions if I have to track you down and drag you there by your hair. Is that understood?"  


"I would like to see you try." Was my icy reply.   
I did not know how cold my voice was until I was speaking to Artemis later that evening. I was surprised to find him in his human form…  


"Her majesty," he said, referring to Okaa-san of course, "came up with a wonderful solution to a few problems today."

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Yes. She said that you haven't been letting her watch you from the Time Gates and since you needed a guardian she's given me back my human form. She wishes for me to become one of your teachers at the Academy."

Upon seeing my annoyed expression, he added, "It's a direct order as well, so no backing out for either of us." He sighed, "I don't _like_ being around annoying brats."

Pause. Blink. "You think me annoying?" A simple question that proved challenging to answer.

"No...You were never annoying, or a brat."

"Not even after my first rebirth?"

Another pause, uncertain this time. He is afraid of angering me? Or of what 'her majesty' will do to him?

"Do not worry about making me angry, Artemis. It is an honest question, and it deserves an honest answer."

"No. I didn't find you annoying. Not even then. You were still a child, forced into a harsh, unending battle."

I smiled then. It had been so long since I last smiled. Before Chaos had come. I couldn't help it, that was the first time someone had something kind to me. He was the first one to treat me like a person in years. That was one of the reasons I liked him more than that other guardians I had gotten stuck with. He didn't scold me unnecessarily, and he didn't laugh at me when I failed; he just encouraged me to do better. I think I shocked him when I smiled.

"Thank you, Artemis. That is the first time in what has seemed like forever that someone has spoken to me without a certain amount of disgust."

"Disgust? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a worried look.

"They either hated the speeches or my supposed obsession with Heero Yuy. They never considered that I was scared, and that he happened to be the one I latched onto. No, it was always 'Relena- the-psycho-stalker', or the annoying pacifist, the...the...."

That's funny, I couldn't continue because I was crying. I didn't think that I still could. What surprised me more was what Artemis did; instead of calling me a baby like I was used to, he hugged me, and told me that it could only get better. He said that I wasn't alone anymore. Then the irony smacked me in the face. my own brother, Milliardo, couldn't even take the time to see if I had a good day, and here was a guardian I loved like a brother assuring me that I would be fine. 

After I had calmed, my first question was, "Are you still going to take the job?"

"Of course! I'll even see if I can get your detentions reduced."

"Don't bother. I really deserved it this time." I said with a flinch. "I think I should apologize to that woman, even if I do hate her."

"Good for you. Now go to bed before it gets too late. You don't want me to be late on my first day, do you?" He said, in a poor attempt at strictness. He was trying not to laugh the entire time.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me ride Ruka's bike to school in the morning."

"Only if I can come to!"

"Of course you can. Goodnight!"

()~)~()~()~()~()~)~()~()

"Ummm...Help?" 

"What?" I asked, brushing out my hair. When I turned around, I saw Artemis with his hair tangled and a comb in hand.

"It's longer than it used to be!" he whined.

(It's about as long as Taiki's hair.)

"Come here." I said, with a grin at his childishness. "You know...we could just cut it all off..."

He frowned. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I wouldn't." I said, as I finished braiding his hair.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!!!"

**AUTHOR POV**

The G-boys and Kitty were standing just outside of Quatre's limo.

"Hey, Kitty," said Duo, "Do you want to help me pull a prank on Relena?"

She couldn't answer over the roar of a motorcycle engine as it pulled into the parking space next to them. The man climbed off first, pulling off his helmet as he went. The tall silver-haired man frowned down at the woman who had been driving.

"You've been racing again, haven't you?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, Artemis. I know you don't care." she said, removing her helmet and grinning up at him.

"Your brother does though." He smirked in reply.

"RELENA!?!?" shouted Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Kitty.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at them.

"Wha...What are you wearing?" asked a scandalized Kitty.

"Huh?" 

Instead of the standard uniform, she wore baggy blue pants and an ice-blue tank top. 

"I see nothing wrong with it." stated Artemis.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" questioned Heero in his monotone.

"My name is Artemis, and I now work for this school."

"_You're_ the new teacher?" asked Kitty, drooling over him shamelessly.

"What do you teach?" asked Quatre, as polite as ever.

"Horseback, archery, and a special class of sword fighting."

"What type?" asked Wufei, who was now interested in the conversation.

"You'll have to wait and see. I _will_ tell you that it is an extremely advanced class. Are you sure you could handle it?"

"Of course! I am not weak!!" shouted Wufei.

"Yes, you are. You judge your enemies too quickly, and you cannot control yourself when you are angry." said Relena, who was just watching them the whole time.

"WHAT???"

"We should get to class before we're late. Besides, we don't have time to deal with this trash." said Kitty, looking down her nose at Relena haughtily. 

Artemis glared, and opened his mouth to defend his hime, when Relena placed a hand on his arm.

"We should get going as well." she said gently.

"Yes, hime." They left, and Artemis directed one last glare in their direction.


End file.
